


Lovely

by ValhallaPeach



Series: The New Chief [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Canon Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hiccup thinks too much, Sibling Relationship, Tuff thinks Ruff is shallow, introspective, loving relationship, spoilers for HTTYD2, twins feeling things they don't fully understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaPeach/pseuds/ValhallaPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, he reasoned with himself while sharpening Astrid's axe, she always looks loveliest with an axe in her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovely - Hiccup and Astrid

Despite the lack of free time he once had, being chief of Berk wasn't really as stressful as he'd once thought. Helping others was always what he'd tried to do, and continued to try. Stubbornness was a Viking trait, after all. His constant screwing up made his peers notice him, though not in the best of ways. He'd been Hiccup the Useless for a long time. It made him laugh how he had gone from being the worst Viking anyone had ever seen to becoming chief of Berk. Really, his success with the dragons was owed entirely to Toothless, his Night Fury.

 

Becoming chief hadn't exactly been achieved under the best of circumstances, but he would have had to accept the responsibility eventually. His own stubbornness and pride had cost Berk so much grief. He assumed his father's role after defeating Drago with the help of his most loyal friend- Toothless. He still enjoyed spending time at the forge with Gobber, though. His free time was usually spent there or with Astrid when they went flying with Toothless and Stormfly. Nights were spent at home with his mother and Astrid.

 

He had gotten many knowing looks from his mother over the weeks since becoming chief, but she was gracious and said nothing. At the moment, he was at the forge, sharpening Astrid's beloved axe. Because she always looked so lovely with it, he kept it sharp and in working condition. His first memories of Astrid have featured an axe. She was great with them. They may not kill dragons on Berk any longer, but they did need to protect themselves and their dragons.

 

He had come to accept the affection and sometimes scathing words that Astrid provided for him. She was loyal, beautiful, and so very wonderful. He loved that she didn't hesitate to call him out on his nonsense. He loved every kiss she pressed to his cheek, he loved that she wouldn't hesitate to use her charm and skill to persuade him to do pretty much anything she wanted him to do. He had laughed when Eret had confessed exactly how she had gotten him to cooperate with her and the others. Astrid was Astrid, after all. He wouldn't change anything about her, not even the roughness and harsh words she'd had for him in the past. She was Astrid, and he loved her. He always had, and he always would. And she looked lovely, even wielding her axe.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuffnut contemplates the loss of Stoick the Vast while wondering why he's worried about Hiccup.

Thinking things through was never really his strong point. Action happened pretty quick, with little thinking involved. It was a skill of his. That didn't mean that he didn't think of anything ever. It seemed he thought a lot over the past few months. His thoughts seemed to revolve around his twin sister's new......what was he, again? Oh, well.

And he had initially thought that Snotlout and Fishlegs' competition for Ruffnut's attention and affection was pathetic. He wasn't sure if that was worse than watching Ruffnut try and fail to woo Eret or not. He could admit that Ruffnut was kind of shallow that way, she wasn't interested in anything other than Eret's physical appearance. Poor guy.

His other thoughts wandered to Hiccup and Astrid. He wasn't overly thoughtful or sympathetic, but the whole 'losing a parent' thing kind of itched at him incessantly. When Stoick the Vast had died, he and Ruffnut had done something that they hadn't done since they were babies. They had cried. Actually mourned the death of someone else. Someone that they loved and looked up to, even if they weren't related.

In short, Tuffnut Thorston II was worried about Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Well, that was a first, he thought with a frown while pretending to be more interested in a few pebbles on the ground. Perhaps going to see Belch and Barf in the stables would help him clear his mind. If not, Barf's gas surely would, and that was just the kind of thing that he needed right now. Ruffnut knew where to find him, if she even cared to notice that he was gone. The separation anxiety had been bad when they were younger, and while it was still there, it wasn't near as strong now.

As he made his way to the stables, he ran into Hiccup. "Hey, Tuff. Heading to the stables?" The blond Viking nodded and forced a smile. "Gotta feed Belch, ya know?" Hiccup nodded, the two men heading toward the dragon stables in companionable silence. Right before Ruffnut barreled into her brother, causing yet another squabble between the twins. At least some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno where this came from. This is for @KingTuffnut on Twitter, cause apparently, everyone kills Tuffnut in their fics.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote this more for one of my best friends who shares in my fandom squeeing, but I loved how it turned out. I got some pretty positive feedback so far, so I thought I would post it. I may write more little fluff one-shots with some other characters, too. This is also no beta read at all, so please excuse any mistakes. I am dyslexic, so I'm sure there are a few.


End file.
